Believix (Form)
Believix is a transformation the introduced in Season 4. It is the first and to date only "Higher Fairy Form". *'Previous Transformation:' Enchantix *'Next Transformation:' Harmonix *'Sub-transformations:' Sophix and Lovix Appearance The fairies' clotying in this form is casual. It mainly consists of stylized skirts and/or caprices with with knee-high socks and boots or sandals. The wings show images that could either relate to the power or theme (Flora's wings have a flower pattern, Stella's have a star pattern, and Bloom's have hearts). They all also obtain a type of wrist accessory, like Tecna with fingerless gloves and Bloom with arm gloves. Requirements In order for a fairy to earn her Believix, she has to make people believe in fairies and magic, thus Believix can only be earned on Earth or somewhere where people do not believe in magic. Believix gets stronger when more people believe in magic, which means that if a Believix fairy does not continue to convince people to believe in magic, her powers will weaken. Magical Abilities Believix comes with four types of wings: the standard wings, and Speedix, Zoomix, and Tracix wings. With Believix, a fairy has the power to reach out to someone's heart and help people overcome their bad habits or weaknesses. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Bloom: Strength of Life *Stella: Dawn of Light *Flora: Breath of the World *Musa: Bright Heart *Tecna: Gem of Mind *Aisha: Spirit of Courage strength of life 409.png|Strength of Life dawn of light 411.png|Dawn of Light breath of the world 411 2.png|Breath of the World bright heart 411 2.png|Bright Heart gem of mind 411.png|Gem of Mind Spirit of courage 410 4.png|Spirit of Courage Effects Every girl has a special effect added to their attacks, which is different for every girl and has something to do with their main power. Fire arrow 421.png|Bloom has hearts. Sun dance 410.png|Stella has stars. Autumn wind 413.png|Flora has leaves. Harmonic attack 417 2.png|Musa has music notes. Mega watt 418.png|Tecna has triangles. Barrier 417.png|Aisha has bubbles. Ways to Acquire *The Winx: Convincing Roxy to believe in fairies. (S4E6) Gifts of Destiny The power of Believix is ineffective against the Major Fairies of Earth as they are the Supreme Guardians of Nature. Therefore, the Winx needed stronger powers to face the Major Fairies and were given the Gifts of Destiny, the evolution of the Believix power, by the Ethereal Fairies. The Gifts of Destiny provide Believix fairies with two sub-transformations: Sophix, which allows them to unite their magic with the essence of nature in Diana's kingdom, and Lovix, which helps them in the cold regions of the North were Aurora rules. The last Gift of Destiny, the Gift of Darkness. is not a transformation, but a spell that can bring someone back from dead. Known Believix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Roxy Gallery Bloom Believix.jpg|Bloom's Believix Stella Believix.jpg|Stella's Believix Flora Believix.jpg|Flora's Believix Musa Believix.jpg|Musa's Believix Tecna Believix.jpg|Tecna's Believix Aisha Believix.jpg|Aisha's Believix Roxy Believix.jpg|Roxy's Believix Roxy Believix 2.jpg|Roxy's Believix Winx_3D_Believix.jpg|Winx 3D Believix Trivia *The name Believix comes from the word "believe". *Thus far, Believix is the only known Higher Fairy Form in the series. The other transformations such as Sirenix, Bloomix, etc are power acquired from sources. *Believix is the second transformation to be first earned in the sixth episode of a season. First was Enchantix. *On May 7th, 2016, Rainbow released the Click and Play video on the official Winx Club YouTube channel and confirms that Roxy has Believix powers. **This was revealed before via a poll on the official Winx Club website. **However, it is unknown how Roxy acquires Believix, as Believix is a "Higher" Fairy Form, means it requires the fairy must earn the previous levels (Winx, Charmix, and Enchantix). Also, Bloom once stated Roxy could not join their trip to Amazonia because it was too dangerous for a fairy without Believix powers. Transformation Sequences Winx Club 2 Believix 3D Transformation HD! Rai English Official Song!|3D Version Category:Winx Club Category:Believix Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Fairy forms Category:Forms Category:Comics Category:Fairies Category:Powers